gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Clayton Carmine
* Just as a note, it doesn't actually say that Clay is the oldest, just older. -- laparapa (doesn't have an account) :Good eye. We will look around the internet if there is anymore info on him.--Jack Black 04:08, 16 May 2009 (UTC) : Move Log for Name On the website it says Clayton Carmine, not Clay, so why not just have a move log to an article with the title Clayton Carmine?----User:LocustHordeSupremeRuler :Look at Jace Stratton or Dominic Santiago, they are all Called by their shorten version of the names.--Chairman Jack the Black 16:52, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :Its Clayton he's just called Clay for short. weapons speciality i always thought that (ironically)ben carmine was delta's sniper,but on the picture on the gears official site clay is holding a mulcher(that and he's beefy,:L),anyone else think clay is heavy weapons? Read the Talk header, respect the talk header. Because talk pages are not forums and sign all your comments with the four ~. Only warning--Chairman Jack the Black 17:31, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Sniper Bullet? Where was it confirmed that he survived a sniper bullet to the head? Sure his helmet has a ding in it, but that could have been a Snub bullet for all we know.Sgt. j-man 21:42, July 26, 2010 (UTC) : I prefer to think he headbutted a Brumak, but your right. We have no idea what caused the ding in his helmet. --The Forgotten Jedi 22:29, July 26, 2010 (UTC) ::He totally got in a match of fisticuffs with Bernie. But on the subject of the matter fix'ed.--Chairman Jack the Black 22:33, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :: ::I like to think he got stepped on by a reaver but could be a intentional ding to make him look frightening.--User:Sawn-off sniper :::Talk pages are not forums.--JacktheBlack 22:24, July 2, 2011 (UTC) :::He was shot in the head by a stranded and lived then saying "Whoa whoa,what the fuck?"MVPxGEAR 22:30, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ::: Tattoo Picture Personally, I like the photograph of his arm better because it shows up better, shows how the tattoo appears on his arm, and it also shows the "Born 2 Saw" tattoo right below it. BuzzSawBill 21:35, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :You can revert it to the old image then.--Chairman Jack the Black 22:04, July 28, 2010 (UTC) When do the results of wether Clay Carmine lives or dies told becuase I seriously want to know, Clay to live, Ive bought my shirt, how about you. --? The Voting ends September 1st so maybe after that but i hope they don't tell us i want to hold the suspense till the game.--GuestForeverX :The talk page is not a forum.--Chairman Jack the Black 02:08, July 31, 2010 (UTC) d carmine is cliff going 2 make d carmine n can u help me wit this im new here :My god can you read the talkheader?--Chairman Jack the Black 03:43, July 31, 2010 (UTC) C.carmine sould live C.carmine should live because all of his brothers but one has die. At least one sould one live and hes two times bigger than A.carmine and B.carmine theres no way he can die, but a berserker could kill him. :Talk pages are not forums.--JacktheBlack 22:09, March 16, 2011 (UTC) My opinon is that clay carmine should live but if he does die he have the best sacrafice ever like what carlos did at aspho fields blowing up the bridge and winning the battle thats how i think clay carmine should die a great sacrafice but other than that i would want him to live- thecoletrain97 :THE TALK PAGES ARE NOT A FUCKING FORUM.--JacktheBlack 04:17, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Destiny We should probably put that on the upper lefdt side of his armor, above his chest, it says "DESTINY". Just sayin. 01:05, July 25, 2011 (UTC) It says "Destroy" on the right side it says "Grubs" i dont see how u got destiny Sierra A719 05:54, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Torque Bow I notised that in the wepons section under his picture it said he used a torque bow but i never saw him using it in any video exept the "Horde 2.0" trailer but that does not mean anything you can pick up a torque bow anywhere in a spawn location.Ccga3359 23:27, September 3, 2011 (UTC) *In one of the campaign previews he is seen using a Torque Bow as one of his default weapons.--The Forgotten Jedi 23:53, September 3, 2011 (UTC) *Really what video the only video i've seen him in the crescendo video and brefily at the begining of the E3 campain video with Ice-T.Ccga3359 05:01, September 5, 2011 (UTC) **The Act 1 previews with him, Cole, Baird, and Sam.--The Forgotten Jedi 06:08, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Yes. 21:55, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Clay and Cole I noticed this a while back, but it hasn't been added to Gearspedia yet. In Gears 3, Clay and Cole share the same character model (as do Adam and Hoffman) with different heads and palette changes. Just take a look at their legs and arms. I'd add this to the 'Behind the Scenes' section, but the page is locked. So I'll just let Jedi or Black throw it in there somewhere. Plenty of people would probably find this information interesting. Wisdom Thumbs 00:03, September 15, 2011 (UTC) :Source it then we place it. --JacktheBlack 04:09, September 15, 2011 (UTC) :Jack, I'm not sure if this will help in the Clay and Cole model case, but if you see Clay in the part where he retrieves his helmet, he will look up a bit and you some black on his chin. It could either be that it is Cole's head not colored or he could have a beard. Thank you. Sierra A719 19:57, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Clayton Carmines' Biography is missing half of what is needed. I recently beat gears of war 3 and wanted to know if I can put in what happens to him...oh and he lives.MVPxGEAR 22:34, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Second Battle of Azura Why don't we have Clay's little part in the the battle? Eventhough he lasts for like 5 minutes it should be recognized. Unless it's for spoiler reasonsSierra A719 04:59, September 25, 2011 (UTC) *It just hasn't been added yet. I'm trying to update as fast as I can.--The Forgotten Jedi 05:19, September 25, 2011 (UTC) The living memorial? Should it be noted the amount of times he comes close to death? I mean he nearly dies like three times in the first level alone then in the last level he almost dies in a raven crash. A good piece of trivia to add is he survived similar situations to the ones that killed his brothers. He survived a sniper bullet to the head (Anthony) by sheer luck, and survived riding a crashing chopper (Benjamin fell out of a chopper and this contributed to his death as he was too injured, probably mortally, to fight off the parasites that ate him).Ironreaper 14:33, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Quote I think we should add the following quote: "That's for Anthony! And Benjamine!" -Clayton as he fights Lambent in Cougar stadium Chris-the-killer 03:41, October 2, 2011 (UTC) 'Tattoes on both arms.' I noticed on the arm without the tattoo of his brother's, Clay actually has another one on that arm aswell. It's a tattoo of a bullet belt going around his arm. I can't find a good picture to refrence it, but If you play the game or look at an action figure you'll see it.- Daniel.Q.360 21:45, October 15, 2011 (UTC)Daniel.Q.360 Head Some costume makers on the 405th infantry division discovered that Clay uses Cole's head under his helmet while studying models ripped from the game. I can upload photo's and link the thread for proof. Also, why is this article locked? Just curious. »§-Beware, The Demons Bring Automatic Weapons-§« 16:14, October 20, 2011 (UTC) :The lock was lower.--JacktheBlack 16:16, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Helmet okay... Call me crazy... but I dont think that Clayton Carmine is wearing a Cog Combat Helmet... Recently (in the last few days) I was playing Gears of War Ultimate Edition, and in the background of some levels there were old abandoned motorcycles... I am not 100% positive on this, but I think that Clayton is wearing a Motorcycle helmet (I do not know if these are in the original Gears of War). ralok (talk) 17:26, October 14, 2016 (UTC)